My Dad Hates Him
by yazste7
Summary: Lucy father does not enjoy his daughter being around Natsu. He thinks Natsu is nothing but a juvenile delinquent who would only get his daughter in trouble. Lucy, who a sweet-loving girl loves Natsu and her father but she doesn't want to break up with Natsu. So her father is trying break them out. What will both of them do if they are not together anymore? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Hi I'm new writing at fan fiction. This is my first time writing a fan fiction so please don't judge me if I didn't do so well. I hoped you guys enjoy this story. **

Lucy P.O.V

"I wake up to sound of the birds chirping outside my window"

"Miss. Lucy your father wishes to see you this morning before you go to school." Said my private maid Virgo

I got out of my bed and went to bathroom to get ready to see what my dad wants

"You see my dad is one of the wealthiest men of Fiore. My dad wants me to be the best daughter to the public eye. He wants me to obey him and follow his rules. I hate it. My dad's also hate my boyfriend Natsu; he thinks Natsu nothing but a juvenile delinquent and will only get me in trouble. I know Natsu will do whatever it takes to keep me out of trouble. I wish he would understand that I loved Natsu with all of my heart my mom understand that I loved Natsu and tried to convince my father that Natsu is not a bad person."

As I got ready to see my father I was greeted by my mother

"Good morning Lucy said Layla"

"Good morning mama how was your sleep" I said

"Very good" she said

"That nice to hear" I said

"You better go see your father he been waiting for a very long time" said Layla

"Do I have to" I said while groaning

"Yes and Lucy please don't talk back to him he really upset from his business trip"

"Okay mama I said.

*In Jude office*

"Good morning papa" I said

"Good morning Lucy" said Jude

"Why do you wish to see me?"

"I wanted to talked about this"

He shows me a magazine with me and Natsu holding each other hands. I was so shocked that I wasn't able to say anything.

"Lucy how many times have I told you to say away from that boy he nothing but trouble" said Jude

"Dad, Natsu is not a trouble maker I promise" I said

"He isn't a trouble maker; then explain this pointing to the magazine" he said

"Papa we didn't know their was paparazzi"

"Lucy you need to be careful out there you don't know who will be out there." My father yelled

"Does it mean that Natsu is not a trouble maker?"

"He sure is" said Papa

"But papa he isn't…" I was cut off by my father yell

"I don't care Lucy I want you to stay away from this boy he nothing but a juvenile delinquent" said Jude

"You may go now" he said

I got up with my head low tears threaten to fall out my eyes I didn't want him to see it would show him that I was too weak.

When I left his office I saw my mother their and I ran to hug her and cry in her arms. She was comforting me with soft words.

*At School* No one P.O.V

When I was at school I was with Levy talking about my writing.

"Wow Lu-Chan your stories are really good I think you're going to become a great writer." Said Levy

"I know right "said a mysterious voice which turns out to be Natsu

Lucy punched him in him in his face within 2.3 seconds

"Natsu how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that" said Lucy

"I'm sorry Luce" said Natsu trying to hug her

"It okay; but don't do that again okay" taking his hug

"Aaahhhhhhh you two are so cute together" said Levy

"Oh Levy your still here I thought you left" said Lucy

"Nah I was here when Natsu appeared behind you" said Lucy

"I swear she so mysterious" said Natsu

"I know" before I could finish my sentence the bell rang

"Bye guys see you at lunch"

Natsu P.O.V

"I was in class not giving 2 shits about what we were learning and someone threw a stupid paper ball at me and it turn out to be Gray I was about to curse him out till he looked at me hinting me to read the paper ball"

"_Have you this morning newspaper"_

"_No" _I wrote on the paper I threw it back at him

He wrote something on the paper and threw it back at me

"_On the cover it a picture of you and Lucy holdings hands"_

"_So I don't care" _I wrote on his paper

"_You know this can lead you and Lucy break up" _

"_No it not"_ I wrote

"_Yes it will Lucy dad does not like you"_

"_I wonder how come he doesn't like me" _I wrote

"_You are utterly a fucking dumbass"_

"_Hey who you calling a dumbass ice princess" _I wrote

"_Isn't it obvious; he thinks you're a juvenile delinquent flame brain"_

"_Really" _I wrote

"_Yea" _Gray wrote on the paper

"I felt like I need to meet Lucy dad and proved to him that I not a juvenile delinquent and that I love his daughter dearly and I would protect her from danger"

NO ONE P.O.V *Lunchroom*

"Hey Ladies" said Natsu and the other boys

"Hey Guys what take you so long" said Juvia

"Coach made us run 4 laps due to flame head and Gajeel got into fight and got us tagged along and we all got punish us" said Gray

"How many times I have tell you idiots to stop fighting" said Erza with a dark aura forming behind her

"Were sorry" the boys said

"Good" said Erza while going back eating her strawberry

"Hey Luce can I come over and meet your dad" said Natsu

Lucy started to choke on her food

"Luce you okay" said Natsu looking at her strangely

Everyone at the table looking at her like she went crazy

"Umm you can't come over Natsu" said Lucy

"How come" said Natsu

"You can't come over" said Lucy

"But how come Lu" he was cut off by the sudden outburst from Lucy

"You just can't come over" screamed Lucy who ran out the cafeteria with tears in her eyes

"Wait Lucy" screamed Natsu but was stopped by Gray and Levy

"Give her some time to get over it Natsu" said Levy

"No she my girlfriend I need to talk to her" said Natsu

"Natsu calm down she need time to chill out and relax" said Gray

"Fine" huffed Natsu

**I hoped you enjoyed this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

** I'm really surprise that a lot of people like this story you all really put a smile on my face. **

Lucy

I was in the girl's bathroom crying my eyes out; I don't want Natsu to meet my parents, well maybe my mom. My mom knows I love Natsu and I think she may like Natsu. But my dad that like adding fuel to the fire. If they ever meet, it maybe World War III because my dad hates Natsu and Natsu is a total goofball but that what I love about him.

"I hope they do not meet"

"LU-CHANNNNNN!"

"LUCYYYYYYYY!"

I hear someone screaming my name

As soon the door open it turns out to be my friends

"Lucy why are crying?" asked Juvia

I didn't say anything I was just too sad

"Ahhh Lucy don't cry it going to be okay" said Lisanna

I looked up in her eyes and her eyes are telling me it going to be okay. I got up and all of the girls hugged me.

"Thanks guys you are the best"

"Anytime Lucy" said Erza

"Lu-Chan you know you're going to have to let Natsu meet you dad" said Levy

"I know" I said

"When is that going to happen Lucy" ask Juvia

"Soon" I said

They all looked at me with hope in their eyes

Natsu P.O.V

The girls went to go and get Lucy. I wonder how come she doesn't want me to meet her dad; I know her doesn't like me but hey the man haven't met me yet. I want to show her dad I not a bad guy to his daughter.

I was outside sitting on the roof of the building and next thing you know I got punched in the face.

"You made Lucy cry" the voice said

It turns out to be other than Sting

"I didn't make her cry dumbass"

"Then why is everyone around school saying Natsu made his girlfriend cry" Sting said

"…"

'If you ever make her cry I swear I will kill you" Sting said

"Sting if I was you I wouldn't be talking all that shit"

"You son of a bitch" Sting said

"Your mother son of a bitch" I said

"Listen here Natsu I know your secret and you wouldn't want Lucy to find out because you know she will not talk to you ever" Sting whisper in my ear

I know what he was talking about and I felt my heart dropped; I can't let Lucy know what I have done in the past. If she or her dad find out my ass would be in bad place. They so wouldn't talk to me. The only people who know about my dark past are Erza, Gray, Gajeel and Sting.

"Yea; I know you won't be able to say shit"

As soon as he left I punched my fist into the wall

I stayed out there and try to get my head together

No .

"Have any of you guys seen Natsu?" asked Lucy

"No haven't seen him all day"

When Lucy was about to give up looking for Natsu she saw Sting

"Sting have you seen Natsu?" asked Lucy

"Yea" Sting said

"Really, do you know where he may be at?" asked Lucy

"I think he may be on the roof" said Sting

"Thanks" said Lucy

Lucy ran upstairs to the roof and saw Natsu looking up in the sky

"Natsu where have you been; I been looking for you"

"Oh hey Luce; you okay"

"Yea never better than before" said Lucy

"Oh that good to hear" Natsu said while mumbling

"Why so depress?" Lucy asked

"I'm not depress" Natsu said

"Yes you are; you looked sad and your mumbling" Lucy said

"No I not" Natsu said

"Yes you are" Lucy said while hitting his nose

"That it missy"

Natsu started running after Lucy and manage to catch her

"Gotcha" Natsu said

"Natsu" Lucy said his name while laughing

"Such a bad girl" Natsu murmured trying to kiss her

"Not here Natsu their might be paparazzi" Lucy say

"How come babe" Natsu said

"Look Natsu, my dad doesn't like you and he doesn't want us to be together. This is why I don't want you to meet him."

"Common babe I can try to impress him"

"No Natsu I want us to be together and I not going to let my dad ruined our relationship."

"Please I promise I won't act up"

Lucy looked straight in his eyes and see that he was being serious

"Fine" she said

"Yes" he screamed

"Under one condition; don't talk back, come looking nice, and eat normal"

"Alright"

"And no cursing"

"I not going to curse when I going to be around your dad"

"You better; one mistake and it over between me and you"

"I promise I act like a young adult"

"Good; come around 6"

"Anything for you babe"

With that they hung out together till the bell rang indicating that it was time to head home.

*At Lucy House* Lucy P.O.V

"Mama; I home"

"Hey sweetheart how was school today" she asked me

"Great; Natsu coming over and trying to impress papa'

"Oh that nice; I hope papa begins to like him"

"I think you and Natsu will make some cute babies"

"Mama!?, were only 17years old"

"I just saying"

"Well don't say things like that"

"Sorry dear; by the way what time is Natsu coming"

"6'o clock"

"Oh good timing"

"I'm so nervous what happen if Natsu messes up mama"

"He not honey; believe in your boyfriend"

"Your right mama"

*6'o clock*

Ding Dong

"Lucy your boyfriend is here"

"Hey Natsu "

"Hello Miss. Lucy Heartfilia, Good evening Mrs. Heartfilia, and Good evening Mr. Heartfilia"

**This chapter took forever to write but overall I hope you guys like. This weekend I might be updating a bunch because I need to study for my end of course exam. Plus I'm running out of ideas for this story. If any of you guys have any suggestion please PM me. I would love to hear your idea. Plus I want to know how you put a picture for this story I have one already for this story but I don't know how to set it for this story. If you know please tell me. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Hey Guys I back, sorry I didn't get to post on Saturday. I was busy shopping at Walmart with my mom and when I got home my Wi-Fi stop working due to the heavy rain. On to the story.**

**Last chapter**

"Hello Miss. Lucy Heartfilia, Good evening Mrs. Heartfilia, and Good evening Mr. Heartfilia"

Lucy P.O.V

As Natsu greeted my father my heart was beating really fast; I was hoping nothing could went wrong. And I was really surprise at Natsu behavior; this is not the Natsu I know. The Natsu that I know is that he curses, swears, and doesn't respect anybody. This dinner could probably go well.

"Lucy"

"Lucy"

"Lucy"

"LUCY HEARTFILIA!" my mother yelled

"Yes" I answered quickly

"Lucy stop spacing out" my father snapped

"Sorry papa"

Since dinner wasn't ready yet we were in the living room talking which I mean between my father and Natsu.

Natsu was being asked a lot of questions by my dad

"Natsu what college do you want to go to right after your done with high school" my father asked

"I want to go to Fiore University" Natsu said

"Oh that the university that Lucy want to go school" my mother butted in their conversation

"Natsu do you think your dad will approve of you dating Lucy" my dad asked Natsu

"Ummmmmmmmm" Natsu said while holding his heard down

"What wrong Natsu" my mother asked

"What seems to be the problem boy?" my father snapped

"Umm my dad past away when I was 12 years old" Natsu said

My eyes widen in surprise

"Oh Natsu, I'm so sorry for your lost; if we didn't know we would have ask you that question" my mother said in a sadly tone

My dad said nothing but just looked at Natsu with a normal expression like he didn't care

"Right Jude" my mother said

"Of course dear" my father answer quickly

Now it looked like my father cared

To be honest Natsu never said anything about his father death; all I know is that he lived with his aunt and his cousin. I wish he told that his dad had died and how did his dad died. Tomorrow I going to asked Natsu about his dad death.

"Dinner ready" said one of our maids

As soon as we heard her said that we left the living room and went into the dining room

I sat next to Natsu while my parents sat next to each other

No One

"Capricorn, what are we having for dinner" my mother asked

"Seafood tonight" Capricorn said in a monotone voice

"Mhmm my favorite cuisines" Lucy said

Jude looked at her with an angry expression on his face

"Lucy where is your manners; you don't talk like that at the table" Jude snapped

"Sorry papa" Lucy said

Natsu looked at her with a surprise expression

As dinner was served Lucy kept on scaring at Natsu hoping that he wasn't eating like a pig. To her surprise he wasn't eating like a pig he ate like a normal human being.

As they ate the doorbell rang they stopped eating know who was at the door. To their surprise it was Sting.

"Well, Well, Well it none other than the infamous Natsu Dragneel."

"Sting what are you doing here?" Lucy asked

"I came here because Uncle Jude invited me for dinner."

"Really?!" Lucy said surprise

"Dad I thought this was suppose this dinner was between us and Natsu" Lucy said

"Well change of plans sweetheart" Jude said

"Sting sweetheart have a seat were just about to eat desserts" Layla said sweetly

**I know this chapter short but in the next part their will be a whole bunch of drama. Please go check out my other story "Becoming Royalty". That will really put a smile on my face; anyway I hoped you guys enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
